<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>could have less to worry about (I won't lie to you) by raedear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919213">could have less to worry about (I won't lie to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear'>raedear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also kind of, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Don't think about it too hard, Double Oral Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magical Realism, Porn Logic, Self-cest, Virginity Kink, do not copy to another site, future version of viktor, kind of, past version of viktor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Viktor sighed when he heard the ‘wow!’ from the other room, but he finished brushing his teeth before he did anything about it. It had been a while since his last manifestation, he had been 20 the last time he was anxious enough for it. It had happened semi-frequently as a teenager, but he had thought he’d grown out of it. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Victor Nikiforov/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>could have less to worry about (I won't lie to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts">thewalrus_said</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my incredibly late entry for Selfcestfest 2020! </p>
<p>This fic is dedicated to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">thewalrus_said</a>, even though they've already read it, because it wouldn't exist without them, and because they're wonderful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>CW: young Vityusha is 17 in this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor sighed when he heard the ‘wow!’ from the other room, but he finished brushing his teeth before he did anything about it. It had been a while since his last manifestation, he had been 20 the last time he was anxious enough for it. It had happened semi-frequently as a teenager, but he had thought he’d grown out of it. </p>
<p>Low murmurs came through the wall, and a familiar laugh. More than one then, he noted as he rinsed his mouth. He wished, absently and momentarily, that he was wearing something more substantial than a pair of pyjama bottoms. There wasn’t really anything more he could do to stall, Viktor reluctantly accepted as he patted his face dry. He’d have to deal with them at some point. </p>
<p>Manifestations were as unique as fingerprints, and despite the claims of some people, not actually indicative of any part of a person’s personality. Nor were they always particularly useful. All a manifestation proved was that the person manifesting was anxious beyond some arbitrary personal level. Some people manifested almost daily. Other people could go years without seeing their manifestations. It was all down to the individual. Yakov, for example, on the extremely rare occasions his anxiety was strong enough to generate a manifestation, left flowers wherever his feet touched. When Viktor had his bad fall at 17 and tore his ACL, Yakov had left blue rose petals all over the emergency room. </p>
<p>Something crashed from the other room, and there was an immediate hissed argument, too low for Viktor to make out. He shook his head as he finally left the en suite, raising his chin and looking as disapprovingly as he could manage at two versions of his own blushing face. As he looked at them, he spared a thought to be mildly envious of the bubbles Yuuri breathed when his anxiety got the better of him. They were pretty, and they distracted him; soothed him sometimes even.</p>
<p>Manifestations of himself at varying ages may have been pretty, and may have been distracting, but they certainly weren't soothing. He was grateful there were only two of them. When it last happened there had been five of him running around; Yakov had almost had an aneurysm. Although, to be fair to Yakov, once he’d realised what their presence meant, he had only sighed, and ordered all five of them to run drills.</p>
<p>The last time it happened, he had been the youngest Viktor present, and the four that had blinked into existence behind him had all been just one year apart - a run he would later recognise as the five years of his gold sweep. This time, he seemed to be in the middle. A younger Viktor was guiltily picking up a cracked picture frame from the floor. His hair was long, and he favoured his left leg - a habit Viktor had kept for almost a year after damaging his ACL, until his physiotherapist had trained him back out of it. Viktor cautiously aged him at 17. He had cut his hair in the middle of his physiotherapy, when the weight of it down his back had stopped being comforting. He had turned 18 just three days before. </p>
<p>The older Viktor was harder to age at a glance. He had a thickness to his chest, the kind of solid muscle that came with age and consistency in training, and he had a neatly cropped beard that made the laughter lines around his eyes more apparent - in a distinguished way, Viktor was glad to notice. If he had to guess, Viktor would’ve placed him somewhere around 40. He was sitting quite contentedly in the window seat, the picture of relaxation as he lounged against Viktor’s preferred cushion. The younger Viktor was standing at the foot of the bed. He’d clearly been looking at the photos on the wall before Viktor had walked in. </p>
<p>‘Wow!’ the younger Viktor was beaming at him, shamelessly looking him up and down. He hid the frame behind his back and tried to look winsome. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Viktor found it in himself to speak again, and cut him off. </p>
<p>‘There is absolutely no reason for the two of you to be here and you know it.’ </p>
<p>The younger Viktor looked put out. The elder Viktor chuckled. Already in his own head, Viktor was annoyed at the epithets. He’d have to decide on names for them both, even if just to save Yuuri some confusion. </p>
<p><em> Yuuri. </em>Viktor couldn’t help but gasp, covering his mouth. The other Viktors looked concerned, both of them leaning forward in an eerily similar manner. Yuuri didn’t know about his manifestation. He had asked once while they were still in Hasetsu together, but Viktor hadn’t answered, just waved the question away. What on earth would poor Yuuri think of this? </p>
<p>Almost as though he’d been summoned by Viktor’s thoughts, Viktor heard the rattle of the front door being unlocked, and the clatter of Makkachin’s claws on the floor. </p>
<p>‘<em>Tadaima! </em>’ Yuuri’s voice was bright but muffled. He must have wrapped his scarf around his face again. His poor Yuuri felt the chill so sharply. Viktor sharply mimed zipping his mouth shut at the two smirking Viktors and crossed to the bedroom door. The older Viktor - Vitenka, Viktor decided, mid-step - chuckled again, hiding his mouth behind his hand. His eyes crinkled in amusement, and the younger Viktor - Vityusha - looked away from the door to look back at him, curiosity clear in the twist of his lips. </p>
<p>Viktor spared them one last harried glance before he opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. </p>
<p>‘<em>Okaeri</em>, Yuuri!’ he did his best to grin as brightly as he usually did as he spoke. Yuuri looked at him expectantly from the end of the hall, before his face fell slightly. Viktor cursed internally, and widened his smile. Two words and Yuuri already knew something was wrong. How was he so good at reading him? Viktor was a closed book to everyone else. </p>
<p>‘Vitya?’ Yuuri hung his coat up carefully, watching Viktor all the while. ‘Is everything alright?’ </p>
<p>Viktor nodded hurriedly, putting one hand out to catch Makka where she was nosing at his knees, trying to slip around him into the bedroom. ‘Of course it is darling, why wouldn’t it be?’ Makka was sniffing now, loudly and excitedly, her whole body wriggling as she pawed at Viktor’s legs. </p>
<p>Yuuri’s frown deepened as he glanced between Viktor and Makkachin. </p>
<p>‘What are you hiding?’ he asked, walking towards them slowly. Viktor stepped further out into the hall, catching Makkachin by the paw and clumsily walking her backwards. He pulled the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>‘Nothing! I’m not hiding anything,’ his smile felt feeble even to him, and Yuuri was squinting at him in that way he only ever did when he couldn’t decide whether to be vocally upset, or to just stew in it till it overcame him. Viktor hated that squint (as much as he could hate any part of Yuuri, which was to say <em> not at all</em>. Rather, he hated that he had <em> caused </em> that squint). </p>
<p>‘If you’re not hiding anything then why can’t Makka go in the bedroom?’ Yuuri was right in front of him now, looking up at him from over his glasses. Viktor was so weak to that look, but he had to explain to Yuuri before he saw-</p>
<p>Someone in the bedroom sneezed. Yuuri’s eyes widened, shocked and betrayed looking, and quicker than Viktor could blink he reached out and twisted the doorknob, throwing the bedroom door open behind Viktor’s back. Viktor covered his face, and sighed. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Yuuri!’  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Hi!’ </em>
</p>
<p>Two voices in chorus, one higher, one lower. Both very clearly Viktor’s. </p>
<p>Viktor lowered his hands just enough to see Yuuri’s face. He was staring, mouth slightly open, looking more shocked than Viktor had ever seen. He barely seemed to be breathing. From across the bedroom, Viktor heard Vityusha whisper to Vitenka.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Who’s that?’  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Yuuri! You’ll love him.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Yuuri closed his mouth, and very slowly closed the door again before turning to face Viktor.</p>
<p>Viktor pressed his hands to his cheeks, dredged up a sickly smile and said as brightly as he could: ‘Surprise!’ </p>
<p>Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Very clearly, without him ever moving his lips, Viktor heard <em> try again. </em></p>
<p>‘I don’t know why they’re here,’ said Viktor at last, hanging his head and looking at Makkachin, who was trying her best to fit her nose under the door. ‘This hasn’t happened to me in years.’</p>
<p>‘Oh,’ Viktor chanced a glance upwards at Yuuri’s little noise of understanding, and was pleased to see his face had softened. He was looking at the door again, and he spoke without looking back. ‘This is your manifestation.’ He didn’t seem to be asking, and he took Viktor’s hand, still without looking. Viktor squeezed it gratefully. </p>
<p>‘Last time, four of me appeared.’ </p>
<p>Yuuri gave an odd little shiver. He nodded, stroking the back of Viktor’s hand with his thumb, eyes fixed on the door handle.  </p>
<p>‘What happened last time?’ Yuuri’s voice was faint, but not upset. Viktor tilted his head and peered closely at him. Something odd was happening. He just needed a minute, and he’d figure it out. </p>
<p>‘I had just finished my first perfect season. I took gold in every competition I entered when I was-’</p>
<p>‘Twenty,’ said Yuuri in unison, seemingly unaware he’d even spoken. Viktor almost had it. He could feel it in the rub of Yuuri’s thumb.</p>
<p>‘I won everything, and I was worried I couldn’t do it again. Four of me appeared, one after the other; each one another year older. Another year <em> better </em>. They made me believe I could.’</p>
<p>A very familiar blush was spilling over Yuuri’s face. The moment crystallised in his mind. The vague guilt and distress that Viktor had been feeling about inflicting this on Yuuri without prior warning started to shift. Yuuri was thinking something very fun indeed, if the deepening colour of his cheeks was anything to go by. </p>
<p>Viktor felt his smile grow wolfish and hungry, sharp across his face, and he pressed it against the curve of Yuuri’s neck, delighting in the shiver it dragged out of him. He slid his free hand across Yuuri’s stomach, up to his chest to curve around his heart. </p>
<p>‘What are you thinking about, my Yuuri?’ whispered Viktor between kisses, slow and wet at the join of Yuuri’s jaw, behind his ear. Yuuri’s breaths were shallow and quick, Viktor could feel his chest heave against the flat of his palm.</p>
<p>‘<em>V-vitya,</em>’ gasped Yuuri, tilting his chin up further as Viktor nipped just below his ear. Vitenka’s low laugh rumbled, audible even through the closed door - just that bit deeper than Viktor’s own. Yuuri shuddered, and pressed back against him. </p>
<p>‘Tell me Yuuri,’ he slid his hand up further to rest warm and grounding over Yuuri’s collarbone. He wouldn’t push, not about something like this, not ever. But he knew Yuuri’s body now after three years together. Knew when it meant when Yuuri bit his lip like that. Fluttered his eyelashes like that; breathed like that. Yuuri twisted his face towards Viktor, and he raised his chin so Yuuri could hide against him. </p>
<p>‘Do you remember…’ Yuuri’s breath was warm and damp against his skin. ‘That night, when we talked about fantasies?’ </p>
<p>It was Viktor’s turn to shudder, and he let go of Yuuri’s hand in favour of gripping tightly to his hip, pressing harder on his collarbone. He remembered everything about that night. They had opened a bottle of champagne with dinner, just because. Yuuri had been warm with it, soft and adored in his lap as they sipped from the same shared glass. They had whispered to each other low and delicious secrets. Things they wanted to do. Things they wanted done to them. They learned delightful new things about each other. Yuuri liked to imagine Viktor watching him getting fucked. Viktor liked to imagine watching, even just for a while. They had agreed though, in an ecstasy of fumbling and kissing, that those particular fantasies - fun as they were - would have to <em> stay </em> fantasies. Neither of them was willing to share. </p>
<p>This was something quite different than <em> sharing</em>. </p>
<p>‘<em>Yuuri… </em>Viktor dragged his lips against Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri turned in his grip, bringing his hands up to press against Viktor’s chest. Viktor held him tight, let him keep his face tucked away as long as he wanted.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t tell you then… Is it weird? To want- To imagine-’ Yuuri broke off, shaking his head against Viktor’s neck. </p>
<p>‘I don’t think it’s weird,’ Viktor kept his voice low, and his mouth close to Yuuri’s skin. ‘Maybe you’ll think it’s weird that the first person I slept with was myself.’ </p>
<p>Yuuri moaned, sudden and sharp; his hips bucked hard against Viktor. The low conversation from the other room stopped immediately. Makkachin had long since grown bored with being denied attention and had wandered away, leaving plenty of space for Viktor to press Yuuri up against the door. He slid his knee between Yuuri’s thighs, and held him by the hips. </p>
<p>‘Is that what you want, детка? I bet you they’ve already started. We could join them, if you like.’ Slowly, Yuuri raised his head. Colour was high in his cheeks and his eyes were bright. He looked feverish. </p>
<p>It was hard enough on any normal day for Viktor to look away from Yuuri, but now, it would take a miracle to draw Viktor’s attention away from his face. The flick of Yuuri’s tongue over his lip before he spoke could level mountains. </p>
<p>‘Do you want to watch?’ </p>
<p>Three years together and Viktor could no more predict Yuuri than he could the weather. He kissed him hard and hungry, biting into his mouth. Yuuri clutched at his hair, dragging him closer, holding him tight. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As excited as Yuuri had been when he was held fast and beloved against their bedroom door, it was a different thing altogether to actually step into the room. He clung hard to Viktor’s hand, and lagged behind as he opened the door, peering shyly around his shoulder. Viktor heard his breath leave him in a rush, and felt him squeeze his hand hard as he spotted the two other Viktors. Viktor had won their informal bet, unsurprisingly. </p>
<p>Vityusha sat astride Vitenka’s knees at the foot of their bed, his head tilted back to give Vitenka access to his throat. His hair spilled so far down his back that it reached Vitenka’s lap. At the sound of Yuuri’s gasp, Vitenka raised his head, visibly scraping his beard against Vityusha’s skin as he did. The moan Vityusha gave in response was obscene; Viktor felt a sympathetic shiver in his own skin — his neck had always been sensitive.</p>
<p>With only a flickering glance at Viktor’s face, Vitenka began to coax Vityusha off of his lap, guiding him with a gentle pat on his rear to sit beside him. Both of them wore practice clothes, although only Vityusha’s outfit was familiar to Viktor. Both of them were also very clearly aroused, and had their eyes fixed on Yuuri. Viktor vaguely hoped his own face wasn’t quite so obviously hungry, but he doubted it. </p>
<p>Vityusha turned away to nuzzle against Vitenka’s jaw, dragging his teeth over the sharp curve - the scrape of Vitenka’s facial hair was loud in the silent room. Vitenka lifted his chin, and held a hand out to Yuuri. Viktor turned to look at him too. </p>
<p>Yuuri looked like Eros incarnate. His lips were kiss-swollen and slick, and the colour was high in his cheeks. His breath came in tiny pants, and his eyes were wide and shining. Viktor was almost ready to drag him back out of the room and keep him all to himself, but before he could give in to his baser instincts Yuuri gave another tiny shiver, and took a step towards the two on the bed. Viktor brushed a kiss against his cheek, once, twice, unable to resist the sweet red curve of it. Yuuri caught his chin with gentle fingertips, and raised his mouth to Viktor’s ear.</p>
<p>‘Don’t touch yourself until I tell you, Vitya.’ His voice was soft, but Viktor knew the tone of it intimately, and he nodded, biting his lip hard to keep from moaning. Yuuri kissed his cheek in return, and let go of his hand. With just three short steps he reached Vitenka, and took his hand instead, letting him guide him into Vityusha’s vacated spot on his lap. Yuuri settled in comfortably, just the way he always did, and Viktor finally got to see from the outside what it looked like when his hands slid down the familiar and dear curve of Yuuri’s spine. Slowly, Yuuri raised his hand to stroke curiously at Vitenka's beard. He rubbed his face against Yuuri's fingertips like a pampered cat, smiling up at him all the while.</p>
<p>On the not-too-infrequent occasions they indulged Viktor’s desire to see Yuuri lose himself to pleasure, they had a certain routine. Viktor would settle himself in the armchair tucked unobtrusively in the corner of the room, and Yuuri would slowly and methodically drive himself wild on the bed, before eventually giving a desperate and begging Viktor permission to touch himself, and then later, to touch Yuuri. Viktor had been given his order, and he followed the unspoken ones just as faithfully. He sat down just in time to see Vitenka cup the back of Yuuri’s head and pull him into a kiss. </p>
<p>This would be the deciding moment, he knew. Yuuri may have fantasised about something similar to this, if his whispered confession in the hallway was anything to go by, but reality and fantasy were two different things. Viktor watched Yuuri’s hands carefully. He had learned over the years with Yuuri that he showed his emotions there first. A whitening of his knuckles; a particular flex of his fingers - Viktor recognised every stage of Yuuri’s feelings in the movement of his hands. </p>
<p>Case in point, at the first touch of Vitenka’s lips - and the scrape of his beard, Viktor imagined - Yuuri’s hands froze on his shoulders. Viktor leaned forward, watching closely. He would put a stop to this in an instant if Yuuri showed a single sign of discomfort. On the other side of Yuuri, Vityusha leaned momentarily into view as he bent his head to kiss Yuuri’s neck. </p>
<p>Yuuri’s hands relaxed, and then tightened on Vitenka’s shoulders. He moaned against his mouth, and Viktor relaxed too, leaning back into the chair, spreading his legs as he settled in to watch. </p>
<p>When Viktor had been younger, and more prone to manifestations, having sex with his doppelgangers had been a fun and quirky way to blow off steam. He’d never told anyone about it, but Chris had made more than a few dirty jokes after Viktor finally told him what his manifestation consisted of. No, he’d kept it secret. Not because he was ashamed, but because really, it wasn’t anyone else’s business. It was thrilling, in a way he wasn’t quite ready to interrogate, to see his husband lifting his arms to let his own younger self lift his t-shirt over his head. His older self followed the hem of it with his tongue. </p>
<p>It had been easier to focus when he was worried about Yuuri. Now that it was clear that Yuuri was enjoying himself, the agony of watching him be touched and kissed and caressed came rushing back. He had been right when he’d said he couldn’t bear to share Yuuri with anyone else. Sharing with himself though was a thrill he had never dared to imagine. Vitenka touched him with absolute confidence, held him tight by the hips as he bit at his lips. Vityusha was all excited fumbling and sprinkled kisses across the constellation of freckles and birthmarks that sprawled across Yuuri’s shoulders and back. Viktor’s hands shook where they gripped his knees. </p>
<p>Yuuri broke off from kissing Vitenka to moan, overwhelmed already as Vitenka nipped at his throat. He caught Viktor’s eye over Yuuri’s shoulder and winked, before he slid his hand under the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans and squeezed his ass. Yuuri shuddered in his lap and pressed harder against him. Vityusha caught him by the chin and pulled him into another kiss, licking into his mouth filthily, clumsily. Yuuri tangled his hand in his hair, and bit his lower lip, holding him still for a beat, before Vitenka clearly did something interesting with his hand that had him moaning again. </p>
<p>‘What do you like, Yuuri,’ whispered Vityusha, just loud enough that Viktor could hear from across the room. He was so hard it hurt, and he couldn’t resist answering for Yuuri.</p>
<p>‘Bite his nipples, Vityusha,’ he said. Yuuri groaned again, and didn’t scold him for speaking when he was supposed to be waiting. ‘He’ll thank you for it.’ </p>
<p>Vityusha shook his hair back from his face and grinned, bright and heart-shaped, before he ducked down to do exactly that. Yuuri clutched at his head and pushed his hips back to meet Vitenka’s hand, who was now very clearly teasing his hole. He looked back over his shoulder at Viktor, eyes blown wide behind his glasses. His cheeks and chin were red where Vitenka’s beard had scraped him. Viktor wanted to taste the heat of it. Neither Viktor was touching his cock, and Yuuri already looked close to coming. </p>
<p>‘Lube’s in the bedside table,’ said Viktor, concentrating on flexing the muscles in his legs from his feet upwards to distract himself from just how painfully hard he was already. </p>
<p>‘I know, Vitya,’ said Vitenka, not looking up from where he was methodically sucking bruises into Yuuri’s collarbone. Vityusha broke away from Yuuri’s nipples to fetch it - ignoring his pitiful whimper at the loss of sensation - almost flinging himself across the bed in his haste to reach the other side. He wriggled out of his clothes on the way back, pressing the bottle into Vitenka’s hand even as he tugged off his leggings. </p>
<p>Vitenka removed his hand from under Yuuri’s clothes and helped him stand. Vityusha was on him immediately, kissing him thoroughly as he helped him out of his jeans. Vitenka slid up the bed and settled against the headboard, pulling off his own clothes almost as an afterthought. He set the lube next to himself, and held out a hand to Yuuri. </p>
<p>‘Get undressed, Vitya,’ ordered Yuuri without looking at him, crawling forward onto the bed again to climb back into Vitenka’s lap. Viktor rushed to obey, pulling off his pyjama bottoms immediately. The drag of the loose material over his cock was delicious, and he shuddered with relief to feel the cooler air against himself. He sat back down as Yuuri had told him to, and had to bite his lip hard at the sight of himself, already two fingers deep in Yuuri’s ass as his younger self teased his cock with just the tips of his fingers. Yuuri’s hands clutched at Vitenka’s shoulders, and his breath came in hard pants as he ground back against him.</p>
<p>'So pretty, Yuuri,' murmured Vitenka, stroking his free hand up Yuuri's leg. 'So sweet for me.' He kissed Yuuri again, and pushed a third finger inside of him. Yuuri whined against his lips, his cock jerking in Vityusha's loose grip. </p>
<p>The stretch of Yuuri’s rim around Vitenka’s fingers was obscene. Viktor couldn’t drag his eyes away from the movement of his hand, the shine of the lube on Yuuri’s skin, the way he rocked back harder as Vitenka pushed in deeper. All three Viktors gave the same shuddering breath when Yuuri’s voice broke on a high-pitched whine as Vitenka brushed his prostate. </p>
<p>Vityusha gave a firm tug on Yuuri’s cock just as Vitenka pulled his fingers out of him, dragging a cry out of Yuuri. Vitenka didn’t give him any time to catch his breath, instead he gently knocked Vityusha’s hand away, lifted Yuuri bodily by the hips, and helped him spin around on his lap until his back was pressed firmly against his chest. Yuuri met Viktor’s eyes just as Vitenka pushed his cock inside him, sliding in hard and fast just the way Yuuri liked, and Viktor got to watch with savage delight as Yuuri came in glossy ropes over his own stomach and chest, overwhelmed by everything he was experiencing. Yuuri’s head tipped back onto Vitenka’s shoulder with a silent scream, and he panted for breath, his hands clutching at Vitenka’s thighs. </p>
<p>Vityusha watched them both with unrestrained fascination, his eyes flicking from Yuuri’s still half-hard cock, to the shine of his release on his stomach, to the flush high on his cheeks and back again. He looked like a man at a feast, wondering which delicacy to taste first. Vitenka held Yuuri gently, cradling his chin with one hand and slowly stroking his thigh with the other, still buried to the hilt in him. </p>
<p>‘Ready for more, детка?’ his voice was a rumble in the air, low and rough with lust and the effort of keeping Yuuri on his cock without thrusting into him. Viktor simultaneously envied him, and was grateful he wasn’t the one who had to keep such an iron grip on his own will-power. </p>
<p>Yuuri nodded against his shoulder, and then tipped his head back up, meeting Viktor’s eye once more. He gave him a considering look, and then glanced at Vityusha, before he leaned back to whisper something in Vitenka’s ear. Whatever he said, Vitenka’s smile grew and he stole a kiss in response. </p>
<p>Carefully keeping Yuuri in place, even as he lifted his legs to help, Vitenka manoeuvered them both until they were sat on edge of the bed, he and Yuuri’s legs over the side. </p>
<p>‘Come here, Vitya,’ said Yuuri, looking up at him with dark eyes. He looked over his shoulder, and spoke again. ‘You too-’ he paused, briefly, looking torn. Viktor interrupted as he crossed the room, holding his hand out to his younger self as he passed. </p>
<p>‘Vityusha.’</p>
<p>Yuuri looked pleased, and held out his hand too. Viktor passed Vityusha over to him and stood beside him, directly in front of Yuuri. </p>
<p>‘Vityusha.’ He tugged on Vityusha’s hand until he leaned down for a kiss, looking quietly pleased by the diminutive. Viktor had always been fond of the familiarity implied by people using the diminutive forms of his name, but had never really had that many people in his life who would use them. Yuuri made a point to only call him Viktor in the most dire of circumstances. </p>
<p>They stood close together, legs almost touching Yuuri’s knees. He smiled up at them, the guileless smile Viktor knew better than to trust when Yuuri was in a mood like this. He was planning something very exciting, going by the smirk on Vitenka’s face. Still smiling up at them, he placed a hand on each of their chests, and slid his way down until he had both of their cocks in a loose grip. Viktor bit his lip hard and fought against the urge to thrust, even Yuuri’s light touch almost too much after denying himself for so long. Yuuri’s smile sharpened; he knew exactly what Viktor was going through, and he clearly relished it. </p>
<p>‘Stand closer together for me,’ he said, holding them still. Viktor gripped a confused looking Vityusha by the hip and pulled him flush against his side, angling them towards each other. It didn’t take a genius to see where this was going, but Vityusha didn’t have much experience yet, if he remembered his own teenage years clearly. Yuuri pulled them closer still, until their cocks were just about touching at the tips. He flashed them a bright grin, bent at the waist, and took them both in his mouth together. </p>
<p>Vitenka hissed at the movement of Yuuri on his lap, but the sound was distant. Vityusha gave a cry and clutched at Viktor’s arms, but even that was far away. All he could focus on was the hot tight pressure of Yuuri’s mouth; the head of Vityusha’s cock pushing against his own. Yuuri couldn’t take them deep, and his teeth scraped against them slightly where he couldn’t open his mouth wide enough around them, but it was entirely unlike anything Viktor had ever felt before. He would leave bruises on Vityusha’s hip when all was said and done as he focussed on gripping him and not hurting Yuuri. Quite without his permission, his hand had lifted and settled in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri peered up at them from over his glasses, his eyes dark and shining. The bulge of his cheeks was obscene. He pushed down deeper, dragging a cry from both of them. </p>
<p>A familiar tap on his rear told him clearly that Yuuri wanted them to move. How he expected either of them to do so without immediately coming was a mystery, but as always, Viktor did as he was told. With the greatest of care and an admirable level of restraint, he pulled out of Yuuri’s mouth until just the tip of his cock was between his teeth. The drag of his skin against Vityusha’s sent shivers racing down his spine. As he pushed back in, Vityusha pulled out. What they couldn’t fit in Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri stroked with a firm grip.</p>
<p>He couldn’t drag his eyes away from Yuuri’s lips for more than a second as they set a slow, deep pace. Both of them taking the chance while the other pulled back to slide deeper into Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri moaned around them, and Vitenka echoed the sound, clutching at Yuuri’s hips desperately as he clearly squeezed himself around him. Yuuri’s eyes were glazed with pleasure, and Viktor felt more than a little confident that he would see exactly this in his dreams for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>Vityusha’s moans grew higher in pitch, his thrusts growing more erratic as Yuuri’s hand and mouth gripped him. Viktor could feel his own orgasm building throughout his body, his legs already shaking with the urge to come, when with a wild cry Vityusha pulled out completely and came hard on Yuuri’s face. Thick ropes of white slid down his cheeks and around his mouth and Viktor caught Vityusha before his legs could collapse. Savagely, Yuuri redoubled his efforts on Viktor, letting go of his cock in favour of grasping him by the hips and pulling him completely into his mouth. </p>
<p>Viktor stared down at him with wild eyes, he could see where Vityusha’s come slipped over Yuuri’s lips, and with a torturous slide felt and saw Yuuri’s tongue slip out to catch a taste. It was too much, with Vityusha panting on his shoulder, Vitenka moaning under Yuuri, and Yuuri sucking him hard and deep. He couldn’t hold out a second longer; he gripped Yuuri’s hair hard and pressed deep, coming with a cry as Yuuri swallowed around him. </p>
<p>Yuuri let him slip from his mouth and sat back, satisfaction clear across his face. With a shaking hand, Viktor cupped his chin and with his thumb caught a dribble of come as it slipped from his lips. He pressed it back into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri watched him with wide unblinking eyes as he sucked on it. </p>
<p>‘Моя любовь,’ gasped Vitenka behind him, and seemingly losing patience at last, he lifted Yuuri bodily by his thighs before dropping him back down. Yuuri gave a cry and tipped his head back as Vitenka filled him. Without pause, Vitenka began to thrust hard into him, pulling him down onto his cock at a punishing rate. Yuuri writhed in his lap, whining when he caught a good angle. Viktor and Vityusha clutched at each other as they watched, both shaking and panting for breath. It was only moments before Vitenka gave a cry of his own and curled up at Yuuri’s back, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades as he came inside him. His legs shook on either side of him, and Yuuri gave a tired laugh, reaching behind himself to pet his hair. </p>
<p>Viktor let go of Vityusha cautiously, making sure he could stand on his own before he flopped on the bed next to the other two. Vityusha mirrored him on the other side. He caught Yuuri by the chin again and dragged him into a kiss, stroking his hands over his stomach, his thighs, pouring all his delight and love and lust into Yuuri’s mouth. He could taste himself on Yuuri’s tongue, and felt Yuuri’s hand come up to cup the back of his head, holding him gently, lovingly. </p>
<p>When he broke away, he rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, and they shared a bright grin, cuddled close together with Vitenka and Vityusha around them. When he glanced down though, Viktor could see that Yuuri was fully hard again, his cock curving up to his stomach, glistening with precome and painfully hard. </p>
<p>‘What can we do for you darling?’ he asked, running his hand up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri shivered, and Vitenka hissed beneath him at the movement. He caught Yuuri under the legs again, and helped him slide off his softening cock. </p>
<p>‘Anything, Vitya, anything,’ said Yuuri, clutching at his hand. </p>
<p>Viktor leaned back and considered him. It seemed intuitive for them to take turns sucking him off, and they’d certainly have fun doing it, but it seemed a waste of potential. He glanced at his doppelgangers. Vitenka watched him over Yuuri’s shoulder. He could see the same consideration in his face. Vityusha was kissing his way up Yuuri’s other arm, nuzzling into his shoulder and neck when he reached it. Viktor felt the stirrings of a wonderful idea. When he met Vitenka’s eyes again, he saw it reflected back. They shared a grin, and Viktor returned his attention to Yuuri, who had tipped his head back again to give Vityusha more room. He was playing with Vityusha’s long hair where it brushed against his chest. </p>
<p>‘You know Yuuri,’ began Viktor, walking his fingers slowly up Yuuri’s thigh. ‘When I was young, I could rival you for stamina.’ Yuuri and Vityusha both raised their heads, looking at him curiously. Vityusha’s eyes were markedly wider than Yuuri’s. Viktor held his hand out without looking, and right on cue Vitenka pressed the bottle of lube into it. ‘If you wanted, he’ll be ready to go again in a minute. You could be his first.’ </p>
<p>Yuuri’s eyes grew painfully wide, and his mouth dropped open slightly, his lips still red and swollen. Vityusha looked nervous and excited, a smile playing around the corners of his lips. Yuuri turned to look at him, raising his hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. Vityusha looked at him for a beat, and then nodded, smiling as he pressed his face against Yuuri’s hand. </p>
<p>Vitenka and Viktor shared matching smug grins, and Viktor bounced to his feet as Vitenka helped Yuuri stand. Together, they guided Vityusha onto the bed, Viktor curled up near his shoulders, Vitenka at Yuuri’s back, kissing his neck as they got settled. Viktor passed the lube to Yuuri, and he smiled back at him, wide and delighted. Vityusha looked like all his birthdays had come at once. Yuuri stretched out over his body, kissing him deeply. Vitenka guided Vityusha into opening his legs wider, and Yuuri sat up to smear lube on his fingers, dropping the bottle back onto the bed before he settled down again, kissing Vityusha deeply as he reached between them. Vityusha moaned as he began to prep him, clutching hard at Yuuri’s hair, his back arching as Yuuri teased him. Vitenka crawled up the bed to settle on Vityusha’s other side.</p>
<p>Vityusha’s moaning reached a fever pitch, Yuuri’s arm flexing quickly, his hand out of sight of both elder Viktors. When Vityusha’s voice broke on a whine, Yuuri sat back on his haunches, looking at him hungrily. Without looking away from Vityusha’s face, he reached for the lube again, coating his cock quickly and wiping his hand on the bedspread before he guided Vityusha’s legs around his hips. </p>
<p>‘Alright?’ he asked, looking closely at Vityusha’s face. His voice was a wreck. Vityusha nodded, flushed and sweating, his eyes and smile bright and beaming. Yuuri lifted him higher, and slowly pushed into him, pausing after every inch to let him adjust. Discomfort flashed briefly over his face before he settled again, his body visibly relaxing as Yuuri pressed deeper. </p>
<p>Viktor had another terrible, wonderful idea, and he nudged Vitenka’s shoulder with his own. When Vitenka finally dragged his eyes away from Yuuri’s hips, he leaned in and kissed him deeply, catching him by the hair (he was gratified to notice it was still just about as thick as his own). Vitenka got the picture immediately, and kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. Viktor heard Yuuri gasp, and Vityusha cry out. When he glanced from the corner of his eye, Yuuri was looking at them with his mouth wide open, his hips pressed hard against Vityusha’s. He shuddered visibly, and with his eyes jumping between them as they kissed and Vityusha’s face, he started to thrust, shaking the bed with every hard rut of his hips. Vityusha’s back arched against the bed, and he clawed at Yuuri’s shoulders, broken moans dripping from his lips. </p>
<p>With admirable effort, Yuuri pulled his attention away from the older Viktors, focussing completely on Vityusha again. They stopped kissing to watch, grinning down at Vityusha’s desperate face. Yuuri kissed him, and thrust harder against him. Yuuri knew Vityusha’s body better than he did, knew exactly how to fuck him in all the ways he needed, and Vityusha’s face was the very picture of overwhelmed. </p>
<p>As Yuuri thrust harder, pulling him almost completely into his lap, Vityusha came untouched across his stomach and chest, screaming and writhing around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri kept going, wringing panting whimpers from him, until at last he too came with a cry, collapsing onto Vityusha’s chest, both of them heaving for breath. </p>
<p>Vitenka and Viktor reached for them both, tugging on arms and shoulders until they had Vityusha and Yuuri cuddled between them, Yuuri's head on Viktor's chest, Vityusha's legs over their laps. Vityusha kept his arms tight around Yuuri's waist, his eyelashes fluttering with the effort of staying awake. Vitenka nuzzled his nose against the crown of his head, and kept a warm hand heavy on Yuuri's thigh. Viktor kissed Yuuri's hair and pulled him tighter against his body. </p>
<p>'Was it everything you imagined?' whispered Viktor in Yuuri's ear as Vityusha began to snore quietly. Vitenka watched them silently, smiling all the while. He winked when he caught Viktor’s eye. </p>
<p>'Better,' sighed Yuuri, settling himself more comfortably, stroking Vityusha's hair back from his face. </p>
<p>'Better?' </p>
<p>'It's you,' said Yuuri, lifting his head to catch Viktor's eye properly. 'It's always better when it's you. And now I've had a sneak peak of future you, and a chance to be special to past you too. It was wonderful.'</p>
<p>'Oh,' whispered Viktor. 'Oh <em>Yuuri.' </em></p>
<p>He had to kiss him. He just had to. He kissed him with every ounce of love and strange relief he felt, something easing inside him with Yuuri's earnest care for him at any age, any time. He kissed him, and tried with every press of his lips and stroke of his tongue to make Yuuri understand just how much he loved him. </p>
<p>When they broke away from each other, smiling, damp-eyed and joyful, the other Viktors were gone. Yuuri looked briefly bereft at the loss, before Viktor smothered him against the bed, laughing delightedly as he wrapped himself around him completely. </p>
<p>‘I love you,’ said Viktor, face smushed against Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri stroked his hair, just as he had done young Vityusha’s.</p>
<p>‘I love you too, Vitya.’ </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you had fun! Yuuri certainly did c: </p>
<p>if you've got the spoons, I'd love to know your thoughts, so feel free to drop a comment ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)</p>
<p>Catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/raedear_writes">twitter</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926689">Three Yuuris and a Viktor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">thewalrus_said</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>